creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
1000 AF-1150 AF (The Eternal Conflicts)
1000 AF- On January 1st, 1000 AF, recently elected Fourth Term President, Jaxes Ferindson, a member of the NCP, unveiled the long awaited conclusion of Operation Ueres. Operation Ueres was the first terreforming operation of bringing a class 10 unhinhabitable planet, to a class 9, the two highest levels in the Imern Scale. This unveiling coincided with the anniversity of the UTR, of which celebration costs numbered over 10 trillion CP's. The public terreforming company, Pelven, was awarded with a massive bonus for their achievments in Operation Ueres, with a 10% decrease in taxes. Many opposition politicans argued that the ruling NCP was "feeding" the corporation to do its bidding, occasionally expanding its argument to involvement with the NVC. President Perindson promptly denied bribing NVC to halt its military program, but many politicans continually argued that Perindson was hiding funds from Adam, refusing to put all economic information into the database. 1001 AF- The NVC denies reports of having relations with President Ferindson, but decides to enforce sanctions on the UTR for false accusations. Nearly 20% of the NVC's mineral deposits are withdrawn from UTC territory, and instead used to print their own CP's. The move prompts far right and far left groups, such as the First Wing Party, to accuse the the NVC of unofficially declaring independence, or, acting in a state of rebellion. Despite only possesing a small minority, the arguments of the extremists stirred the Moderates to action, who demanded the withdrawl of the sanction. Chief Executive Officer, Damien Qerin, sends a drone to New London, declaring that any political statement has no effect on the NVC, carefully reminding the UTR that the NVC has prepared itself (if need be), to become completly self-sufficient. Following the threat from the Qerin, the UTR was briefly distracted by a workers revolt in Sector 93-Zy, which gave he NVC enough time to rally support. With its vast CP and mineral reserves, the NVC was able to create a coalition bloc of Massive corporations that had experinced simular confrontations with the UTR, most profoundly, Menlen Energy Corporation, which had managed to aquire the largest amount of Servick Energy within the Republic. All in all, the NVC gained the support of 300 Corporations, 20 mega-corporations, with a total GDP and Stockpile nearly equivelant to the UTR, along with the most advanced weaponry systems and defense units in the entire knwon galaxy. 1002- Several months before the mid-term elections, the Corporate Bloc politically moved against the UTR, aquiring enourmas amounts of support, through billions of CP's. Across the 11 solar systems of the UTR, thousands of citizens were quickly persuaded by attack ads and hard cash, eventually cultivating in the largest political shift in UTR history. The NCP and its coalition, that had previously controlled 74% of the National Assembly, was brought down to 57%, therefore losing its powers to overide fillibusters to the new, Corporate faction. In a swift reallignement of allies, the Corporate Faction created a massive coalition of Free Market supporters, immideatly putting to vote the reduction of all Corporate Taxes by 15%, With neither side controlling a clear majority, the bill became the first stalemate legislation since 765 AF. 1003- The following year, with the population edging towards 300 billion, a massive technological project was initiated. The new project, deemed, Operation Eve, was targeted at increasing Adam's effeciency, and expanding it to a control state. Operation Eve, would in a sense, determine the best possible economic path for the UTR. The effort was, that the economy in politics would no longer be a necessity. However, many political groups feared that Adam may prove their economic belief wrong, and endanger their position in society. Operation Eve was blocked by members of both coalitions, though the corporations secretly adopted the Operation, and programmed it in their own specific way. Gathering the greatest minds in the Republic, Operation Eve was underway by the end of 1003. Adam predicted, however, that despite the hightening power of the UTR, the gap between the rich and the poor had been increasingly widening at a unstoppable rate. The ineffectiveness of the left-wing political groups, gave the right immense authority, promoting the increasing gap, and promising to fill it with a powerful middle-class. 1004- The political shifts of the previous years hurtled the election months into turmoil. Billions of ciitzens raced across solar systems to their sector capital, placing votes in the largest quantity of manking. As the votes slowly tallied up, it became clear that the Corporate Faction was being overshadowed by the sudden shift to the right, and the weaking power of the NCP. In reaction, Qerin ordered his special agents operated, and to prepare for a military action against the nationalistic parties that were coming to power. The right populist groups quickly replaced the gap left by the Corporate Faction, and closing the space beweem the NCP and the right coalition. By the end of the election, the NCP had barely maintained its majority, with Jaxes winning the election by only 1 billion votes. Many centrists caused for a reoganazation of the centre liberal NCP to a centrist conservative faction, in order to follow along with the major trends of the changing system. The NCP and the right did agree on one thing however: the limiting of corporate power, and prepared to act against the sanctions placed on the UTR by the NVC and its allies. The NVC, outraged, but prepared, declared itself in a emergency self-suffiecient action, laying its claim to nearly 16% of the UTR. The NVC swooped him as quickly as possilble, launching a brief recon attack of Adam City (where the computer was located) 18,000 light years west of the Sun. This miitary action launched the famed military engagment: 1004-1011:- The Corporate War